


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to Akane's unspoken question: Nabiki knows how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

"Lie still."

"The great Tatewaki Kuno will not--"

"I said lie still." Nabiki emphasized her words with a quick sharp slap on his chest. Kuno stilled as if struck hard. He offered no resistance while Nabiki finished tying his hands to the bedpost.

"There," she said as she straddled him, knees on each side of his hips, the silk of her underpants only a few inches from his naked flesh, barely concealed under a ridiculously short tartan skirt. She did not touch him. Instead she fished a lollipop from inside her loose shirt, from between her breasts, and tugged at the wrap with her teeth. "Now, we were talking about that sports car?"

"The great Tatewaki Kuno does not--" He could not finish. She had unwrapped the lollipop with her teeth. She was putting the lollipop into her mouth. His eyes glazed over.

"Mm-hmm?" she intoned, licking around the round red candy with a sharp pink tongue.

*

Akane Tendo did not ask her sister why she was giving her and Ranma a ride to school with a car bearing the Kuno family crest. She had learned not to ask these questions.


End file.
